Cheren's Secret
by LeafeonLover
Summary: Cheren is a little weird everyone knows it but why exactly is he that way. I mean he acts like a jerk well sometimes anyway and everytime he sees me he just wants to battle. I remember when things were different though when we were young and free from responsibilties. I wander if Cheren remember's that time too or is all but forgoten to him. One-shot of my Black/White fanfiction


Hi there Reader

LeafeonLover here

okay so this is my first ever one-shot

so I'm hoping that I did okay on it

This will be from Cheren's POV kind of explaining the reason why I think that he challenges the 'player' ever time he sees you

anyway I hope u enjoy Cheren's Secret ;)

* * *

Cheren Secret

I walked around the busy city stealing a quick glance at the café/gym a young man with green hair wearing a waiters outfit was sweeping the steps with a smile plastered on his face.

I tucked my hands into my jumper pocket walking past the gym and stopping just outside the building next to it. The trainer school memories flashed through my mind of my time in a place just like here but I pushed them back and walked inside.

Past a chalkboard sign that read 'Gym Leader lecture today all welcome'. Once I stepped inside I found a mass of trainer's semi circling themselves around the person in the centre.

He reminded me much of the waiter boy I had just seen though his hair was wavy Blue and his bowtie matched it. I looked him up and down studying him carefully and came to the conclusion that the gym leaders in this town must be push overs.

"So in conclusion to cure the right stat problem you need to have the right cure in your bag if you use the wrong cure then the stat problem will not heal" he was saying.

I mentally scoffed, this is a lecture taught to first years. As he finished the crowd of students and others mostly young girls, that had collected cheered loudly with whistles and yells being made by almost every person except me.

Most people filed out after the lecture had ended some sicked around to acquire the gym leader's autograph then left. Almost the rest followed the gym leader out as he went pestering him with questions again mostly girls.

There were only a few students left now happily chatting amongst themselves. Ignoring my presence all together not that I wanted them to notice me anyway. I walked to the front of the room reading the notes written on the board and pocketing the information even if I already knew it.

Again I thought of my younger years in a room extremely similar to this very room. I lay my hand on the chalkboard letting the memories flow.

-Flashback-

I was a young kindergartener student about 5 years of age I had only just been fitted with my red frame glasses and they were a bit too big for my face.I had a bit of a different style sense back then too I ware short black shorts, white baggy top with black long sleeved under shirt and runners to match.

We would sit down at small desks and the teacher would talk for what seemed like hours. Sitting straight and listening attentively to the teacher as she tapped the board with a long ruler to parts of her speech she wanted to emphasis.

If she asked a question my hand would bolt up and if she chose me I'd always get it right, _always_. I was the dorky loner sitting in the back corner next to the window. She was the new girl that sat in front of me.

The one with long dark brown hair and grey denim skirt and a magenta tank top. She was the dreamer always looking out the window with her big blue eyes. She never paid attention but when the teacher got irritated and asked her what we were discussing.

She would answer with a big smile and never did she get in trouble she would always answer right. After a short while the teacher would stop trying to catch her daydreaming thinking that she was just looking away while paying attention.

But no it was clear as day to me that her mind was somewhere outside the schools boundaries thinking of adventure and fun. Then the teacher would let us outside to play and run around. I being the loner never had anyone to play with.

I would stand on a small hill under a shady tree and just watch the other children play. When I tried to join in it never worked. "Um excuse me" I would say in a quiet meek voice.

"What do you want runt" A boy in an orange tank top and wearing brown shorts would ask with his two cronies grinning behind him. "I was just wandering if I could play with you" I asked looking down and rubbing the back of my heel with the other foot.

"Smarty panties don't have time to play, go help the teacher runt" was always his answer. But the day the new girl came to school was the day everything changed. "Excuse me" but I was interrupted before I had a chance to say anymore.

"Runt you came up to us every day why do you keep doing it" the orange wearing boy growled. "I just want to play with you" I answered quietly adjusting my glasses. The orange wearing boy looked around seeing the new girl and a blonde girl on either side of them, standing not far away watching.

He grinned and I gulped no teachers around to save me. "Listen here you came around every day and I for one and getting tired of it" he hissed I turned to run but he pushed me roughly to the ground knocking my glasses from my face. I found it quite hard to see without them since I only got them recently.

I rolled into sitting position water welling in my eyes. My knee was red and sore the skin had been peeled away in several places. When I touched it, it burned with more intense pain.

The orange wearing boy picked me up by my collar lifting my feet off the ground. "You gonna cry runt and call for help from your mama what a baby, teacher's pet" his grip tightened I was finding it hard to breath.

"Teacher's pet" his cronies called like Chatot's that didn't know or have anything else to say. Suddenly he dropped me I landed on my bottom with a painful thud.

I looked up the orange wearing boy was holding his head in pain "Ouch who hit me" the orange wearing boy yelled at his cronies they both pointed to the new girl who was standing protectively other me with one arm stretched out.

"You shouldn't bully people smaller than you just cause your jealous" she growled defensively sticking her tongue out at them rudely.

"Out of the way new girl I have been raised as a gentleman so I don't _usually_ hit girls but if I have to use force" he didn't finish his sentence instead he cracked his knuckles to explain what would happen next.

The girl laughed "and gentlemen gang up three to one on someone weaker than them" she shot back no fear in her blue eyes whatsoever I could see that much. "Tch I don't need your approval we're gonna have a beat down on teacher's pet over there" he yelled pointing straight at me I flinched visibly.

"Oh I get it you beat down on things smarter than you, then why don't you go beat down on rock over there" she laughed even harder. "That's it you asked for it" orange wearing boy declared charging forward his cronies close behind.

But she knew on the inside all bullies are cowards and don't really know how to fight. She kicked that orange boy right in the stomach before he even had a chance to touch her and sent him barrelling back into one of the comrades behind him.

The third boy came at her from a different angel right past me. I stretched out my legs and tripped him so he got a mouthful of dirt. Then it was all over before it had even begun and just like she knew they would.

They ran off straight after the first hit they weren't even hurt that bad either. "How embarrassing beaten by a girl" she called after them poking her tongue out again. I looked up at the girl her face was quite blurry so it was hard to distinguish. She reached out a hand helping me up and slipped my glasses back on my face.

She was almost like an angel at that moment the sun shone from behind her and her smile seemed to light up the whole world. "Hey there my name Kage what's your name" she asked smiling.

My face heated up "You know you didn't have to do that I was handling it myself" I pouted. "I know it just looked like you could use an extra hand" she said giggling. I continued to pout "Cheren" I mumbled gruffly.

"What" she asked tilting her head cutely. "Cheren, my name is Cheren" I clarified. "Wow that's a cool name" Kage stated awed. "I've always thought so" I agreed tilting my head up proudly.

She smiled "Okay Cheren from this moment on we'll be best friends okay then the next time anyone evil try's to attack we can fight together" she announced holding her hand out for me to shake. I thought it over for a few seconds then took her hand to shake it "Okay we'll be crime fighting partners" I agreed.

"All right" she squealed jumping up and down "I know we'll be a good team". "Of course any team with me in it has to be a good one" I scoffed. "Come on let's go play" she cried happily grabbing me by the hand and dragging me off with her.

"Okay but I'm the leader" I said. "No way, I want to be the leader" she complained. The young blonde girl watched us chase each other around. That was Bianca though she didn't come talk to us until the next day I guess she was nervous.

Then it was a crime fighting trio we played lots of games. Pretend rescues things like that most of the time I was the hero and Kage was the sidekick and Bianca was the damsel in distress but sometimes they switched roles and Kage was the princess waiting to be saved.

Those were probably the best games I ever played being able to save her even if it was pretend. After I met Kage I wasn't so naïve anymore I didn't need anyone else to play with anyway all I needed was my two best friends even if they were girls.

Anyway I'm pretty sure all the other boys in my class were jealous that I got to play with the prettiest girls in our grade.

-End Flashback-

Of course we don't play pretend anymore like we used to we're too old for that now. The evil is real this time Team Plasma is bad news I can tell already. My pokemon and I have to get strong if I want to defeat them and protect people, Protect Kage.

If they ever hurt her I'd probably go mad with fury after all I love her. I've loved her ever since I met her I just didn't know it back then but I know what love is now I'm older.

Every time I see her we will battle because when I win I will finally know I'm stronger than her and that I can protect her. When I win it will probably be the best day of my life so far.

I know when I win I'll finally be brave enough to tell her how I feel how I've felt for a long time now. I'm pretty good at hiding it like any other crushing guy would be, but unlike them I actually intend to tell her at some point.

I don't know exactly when that will be but I hope it will be soon. I'll become champion and be strong to protect her, that is my true goal. I hope she will return my feelings.

* * *

**Yay!**

so there you go it's something that you guys might not have realised while you were reading BYY

but Cheren is in fact in love with Kage

so basicly now its really obvious

so if you see (read) him doing something wierd or strange around Kage this would most likly be the reason

or Kage is just being Kage and Cheren is trying to keep his cool

anyway

Since this is my first one-shot I'm expecting lots and lots of reviews

telling me how i did

I tryed to write it just like any other chapter I've written but from Cheren's point of view

So I really want your reviews here

**REVIEW!**

**AND REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE LIKE DRUGS**

**BUT DON'T DO DRUGS OKAY!**


End file.
